Lion
by Nodoka997
Summary: Après le match contre Midorima, Kagami reste seul au gymnase, blessé et furieux. Mais ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'est qu'Aomine vienne le voir pour le convaincre de ne plus être avec Kuroko de façon... percutante. /!\ Lemon, yaoi


Voilà voilà, un petit lemon AoKaga. En fait, l'idée ne vient pas de moi, elle vient de la fic "Blessure" de Nekotee que j'ai beaucoup aimée. Mais y avait 2-3 trucs qui me plaisaient pas, et finalement en écrivant j'ai juste gardé l'idée de base. Mais je vous conseille de lire la fic de Nekotee, elle est vraiment bien :)

Honnêtement, je suis un peu déçue par mon premier lemon, j'espérais qu'il pouvait être meilleur. Mais bon, maintenant qu'il est écrit, j'espère avoir vos commentaires pour me dire comment je peux améliorer les prochains :)

Et au fait ! Merci à toi, Miss Mugiwara, pour m'avoir aidée à corriger mon anglais défaillant ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Kagami refusa d'un geste de suivre Kuroko, furieux. Bon sang... Il se sentait vraiment épuisé. Ses jambes étaient si lourdes... Il était furieux d'être aussi faible. Il ne pouvait même pas se lever sous peine de s'affaler la tête contre le sol du gymnase. Il se sentait pathétique. Et par-dessus tout, il tentait par tous les moyens de réprimer la rage animale qu'il n'arrivait à contrôler.

Il resta assis à ruminer un temps qu'il ne vit passer. Il allait s'apprêter à se lever – il ne pouvait rester indéfiniment ici – lorsqu'il vit apparaître une personne qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir.

- Aomine... Daiki ! lança-t-il, surpris.

Ce dernier, reconnaissant son nom, se tourna vers Kagami et sourit d'un air carnassier :

- Ça tombe bien, je te cherchais... susurra-tu-il.

Kagami sentit un frisson parcourir son dos. Il ne le dirait jamais à haute voix, mais ce type lui filait les jetons. Il avait dit quoi ? Il le cherchait ? Mais pourquoi ? Aomine, s'avançant à présent dans sa direction, continua sans vraiment lui prêter attention :

- Tu as semblé oublier quelque chose de primordial et ça risque de te coûter cher. Tetsu est à moi ! Tu n'es pas assez féroce pour te permettre de chasser mes plates-bandes.

Kagami, de plus en plus mal à l'aise, se releva difficilement, essayant de cacher la douleur intense que ce simple geste lui demandait. Cependant l'autre dût le remarquer, puisqu'il lança :

- Tiens tiens, mais tu es blessé ? Ça tombe très bien, ce sera plus facile pour moi. Mon pauvre, tu as choisi la mauvaise personne en prenant Tetsu comme ombre. C'est ma propriété privée !

N'y tenant plus, Kagami répliqua, sentant la rage qu'il avait presque réussi à réprimer refaire dangeureusement surface :

- Non mais tu te prends pour qui à traiter Kuroko comme un objet ?! C'est une personne respectable et un ami très cher... Je t'interdis de parler de lui de cette façon !

Aomine le considéra un instant, les yeux plissés, et constatant qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux, éclata de rire :

- Mais c'est qu'il pourrait vouloir me mordre, le petit lion !

Il reprit, toute trace d'amusement ayant déserté son visage :

- Mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée de s'attaquer à plus gros que soi...

Aomine avança d'un pas dans sa direction, et oubliant sa douleur, Kagami recula d'un pas. Il se sentait comme une proie à la vue d'un chasseur, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Lui coupant toute possibilité de retraite, Aomine le plaqua férocement contre un mur, et profitant de la surprise de ce dernier, l'embrassa sauvagement.

Kagami, ayant repris ses esprits et se sentant sur le point d'exploser, ne réfléchit pas : il donna un coup de poing à son assaillant. Aomine recula un peu, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ça. Il essuya d'un geste le sang qui gouttait sur son nez et chuchota :

- Mais tu mors _vraiment_, Kagami... Tant mieux, ce sera plus amusant !

N'étant pas du tout de cet avis, Kagami bouscula Aomine et courut vers la sortie. En moins de deux son bourreau l'avait rattrapé et lui faisait un croche-patte. Ce que le roux craignait se produisit : il s'affala face contre terre, incapable se protéger dans la chute du fait de ses deux bras emprisonnés dans la main – comment pouvait-elle être aussi grande ? – d'Aomine. Désormais, ils étaient deux à avoir le nez en sang, mais Kagami était clairement en mauvaise posture. Les deux bras entravés, la tête maintenue de force contre le sol, les jambes inutiles, il avait piètre allure.

Aomine, ignorant la position du jeune garçon, poursuivit sur le ton du badinage :

- Tu viens d'Amérique, n'est-ce pas ? Donc tu dois comprendre... _Now you are my slave.*_

Et il lui lécha doucement l'oreille. Kagami sentit la rougeur lui monter aux joues et tenta désespérément de se dégager. Mais comment Aomine pouvait-il avoir une telle force ?! Ou était-ce lui qui devenait de plus en plus faible ? Il retint avec peine le gémissement qui enflait dans sa gorge. À ce rythme, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Et il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises...

Satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les événements, Aomine s'autorisa un sourire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi coriace. Mais c'était tellement mieux ainsi ! Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un tel "challenge".

Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Aomine, tenant toujours Kagami qui se débattait comme un beau diable, commença à retirer avec lenteur le pantalon du roux. L'as de Seirin prit peur. Il prit avec force appui sur ses jambes et détacha vivement les doigts d'Aomine, qui étaient trop près d'un endroit sensible à son goût.

Curieusement, il ne rencontra aucune résistance, mais comprit presque à la seconde. Aomine le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne s'écrase de nouveau contre le sol. Il susurra à son oreille, réjoui :

_ - Bad idea, sweety... Are you triying to leave ? I desagree.**_

Bon sang, il parlait bien anglais, ce con ! Kagami avait presque l'impression d'être retourné en Amérique, où il se permettait d'être... plus libre. Au Japon, il n'avait jamais osé avouer qu'il était de ce bord-là. Il avait peur, malgré toutes ses fanfaronnades, du regard de ses coéquipiers.

Aomine était-il au courant ? Ou voulait-il juste imposer sa volonté à Kagami ? La seconde possibilité était la plus probable. Mais ces conjectures ne servaient à rien. Kagami sentait que sa limite était sur le point d'être franchie, et pas question de faire plaisir à ce bâtard ! Mais comment s'échapper ?

Aomine laissa le roux se perdre dans ses réflexions et en profita pour l'attaquer encore une fois. Cette fois, il ne fit pas dans la dentelle. Il arracha brutalement le pantalon de Kagami, qui voyant la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, devint carrément écarlate. Il se mit à balbutier des mots en anglais avant de se rendre compte de son erreur et de reprendre en japonais :

- Mais t'es complètement dingue ! Laisse-moi partir...

Sa dernière phrase était presque implorante. Aomine jubilait. Pas question de laisser s'échapper l'as de Seirin alors qu'il se sentait de plus en plus excité. En fait, lorsqu'il avait appris, tout à fait par hasard, que Kagami était gay, il avait juste pensé avoir trouvé l'occasion idéale pour faire flipper le roux. Parler américain faisait partie du plan.

Mais à présent qu'il voyait le lion abaisser ses défenses, lui-même avait du mal à résister. Il tint fermement les bras de Kagami – qui devenaient de plus en plus mous – et laissa son autre main se balader sous le T-shirt trempé du roux. L'autre eut un sursaut d'énergie et tenta de le prendre par surprise, mais Aomine l'avait prévu. Il ne lâcha pas prise, laissant Kagami se fatiguer sous sa poigne de fer et faisant monter sa main.

Mais il ne pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait si son "esclave" était face contre terre, il le remit donc debout avec force, en faisant bien attention de garder les deux bras musclés de Kagami emprisonnés dans sa main. N'ayant plus aucun obstacle, il poursuivit son activité et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il se mit à titiller les tétons du roux qui se sentait partir de plus en plus, se réjouissant de ressentir presque immédiatement un durcissement significatif. Son propre pantalon était un peu serré, et il ne doutait pas que le caleçon de Kagami devenait lui aussi subitement beaucoup plus petit. Il n'accéléra toutefois pas les choses. Il avait galéré pour que l'as de Seirin devienne un peu près tranquille, autant en profiter vraiment !

Il s'amusa à pincer, caresser les petits bouts de chair du roux alors qu'il entreprenait dans le même temps de lui apposer un formidable suçon dans le cou. Kagami, qui ne pouvait tout simplement plus bouger sous l'effet qu'Aomine lui faisait, se concentrait pleinement à ne pas sortir le moindre son qui aurait pu passer pour du plaisir. Tâche ardue qui occupait toute son attention, il ne sentit d'abord pas que ses bras étaient libérés et retombaient mollement le long de son corp. Aomine profita de cette occasion pour utiliser ses deux mains à faire languir Kagami, titillant les deux tétons en même temps.

Kagami comprit enfin qu'il était libre mais ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, soutenu par son bourreau qui l'empêchait de tomber et les bras engourdis à cause de leur position trop longtemps inhabituelle. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de s'en sortir. Il commençait à apprécier les mains d'Aomine sur son corps, et ça, c'était pas bon du tout. Il sentait bien qu'il réagissait, et avait de plus en plus honte. C'était pas comme s'il tombait dans les bras du premier mec venu, en plus...

Aomine poursuivait de plus en plus intensément sa "torture", voyant le visage crispé de Kagami. Bon sang, son lion ne lâchait rien. Tant mieux, il allait pouvoir passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il ceintura Kagami sous ses aisselles pour ne pas qu'il tombe – il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer secrètement que le roux avait tellement donné dans son match que ses jambes étaient incapables de le soutenir – et retira le T-shirt décidément trop emcombrant du roux. Ce dernier tenta de l'en empêcher mollement, mais il était déjà partit trop loin pour repousser Aomine avec conviction.

Il laissa ensuite partir sensuellement sa main libre vers le bas. Kagami gémit enfin. Mais ce n'était pas fini. Il voulait que sa victoire soit écrasante, il n'allait pas se contenter de ce bref instant de faiblesse. Il voulait le posséder pleinement, c'en devenait presque douloureux. Mais il devait garder le contrôle. Ne pas flancher, même si désormais le torse parfait du roux le faisait délirer. Sa main, semblant être dotée à présent d'une volonté propre, s'avança, joueuse, effleura sans avoir l'air d'y toucher le fruit de son désir, se retira, faisant bouillir Kagami bien qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer. Lassé de ce petit jeu qui mettait aussi sa patience à rude épreuve, Aomine n'y tint plus. Y aller en douceur, c'était pas vraiment son truc, mais il pouvait bien faire un effort pour l'as de Seirin.

Il glissa sa main sous le morceau de tissu et prit le membre dressé du roux. Sentant Kagami flancher avec délice, il entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, griffant le torse du lion pour s'empêcher de perdre de vue son objectif. Il sentit son pantalon devenir _vraiment _trop serré et tenta de l'enlever maladroitement tout en continuant son action enivrante. Il réussit finalement non sans mal à le retirer et entendit Kagami haleter sous ses caresses. Sentant que l'as de Seirin n'essayerait plus de s'échapper, il détacha avec regret ses mains d'où elles étaient en s'empressa d'ôter le reste de ses vêtements.

Ils auraient l'air fins, nus tous les deux, dans une position on ne peut plus explicite, si quelqu'un, n'importe qui, ouvrait à cet instant la porte du gymnase. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait s'arrêter.

Aomine prit les devants. Ne voulant pas brusquer le roux, il introduisit d'abord un doigt et remit sa main là où elle était précédemment. Il le sentit d'abord respirer de plus en plus fort avant de se crisper légèrement, mais pas trop. Apparemment, ce n'était pas sa première expérience. Ça rendait les choses plus faciles. Il introduisit alors sans attendre plus longtemps un deuxième doigt dans l'intimité de Kagami. Celui-ci se cambra, gêné par l'intrusion mais ne désirant qu'une chose : que surtout, Aomine ne s'arrête pas. Il se sentait partir loin, loin, loin... Certainement près d'un endroit que l'on nommait "le septième ciel".

Aomine, sentant que le roux était prêt, engagea avec force son membre gonflé de désir. Kagami lâcha un cri guttural. Ça y est, ses défenses tombaient une à une. Mais l'objectif premier était envolé de la tête du brun. Il ne songeait qu'à l'instant présent, qu'à le faire crier encore et encore. Il entendit avec surprise l'as de Seirin souffler :

_ - S... Stop it..._

Ainsi donc, il avait encore la force de répliquer, même si le fait qu'il parle américain prouvait qu'il n'avait plus vraiment conscience de ce qu'il disait. Bon sang, sa force de caractère l'épatait. Faisant fi de ces paroles mensongères (pas besoin d'être un génie pour le deviner) il entama un premier mouvement. Kagami eut l'impression d'un coup de butoir et se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de crier de nouveau. Mais il était foutu. Aomine avait trouvé le rythme. Il déglutit et haleta, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir alors que son bourreau en était au même point. Finalement, l'un et l'autre n'en purent plus et jouirent dans un cri presque en même temps. Ils s'effondrèrent, vidés.

_Finalement, _songea Aomine,_ c'est un match nul..._

Mais ça, pas question de le dire à voix haute. Dès qu'il eut repris suffisemment ses esprits pour aligner deux mots cohérent, il lança, moqueur :

- On dirait que tu n'es pas si fort que ça, Kagami... Le lion a bien vite abaissé ses défenses.

Comme prévu, l'as de Seirin réagit au quart de tour :

- J'étais fatigué et blessé ! Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire la prochaine fois...

- "La prochaine fois" ? releva Aomine avec un sourire carnassier.

Kagami rougit encore une fois – il en était presque mignon – et balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles. Aomine fit semblant de l'ignorer et s'essuya négligemment avec le T-shirt du roux. Il se rhabilla ensuite, laissant Kagami ruminer sa rage et partit, ne pouvant empêcher ses doigts de trembler. Il attendait impatiemment leur prochain face à face. Ce serait vraiment un bon défi.

* * *

- Ça va, Kagami ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air furieux.

- Bah, Kuroko ! lança Koganei en riant. Le jour où Kagami n'aura pas l'air enragé, il pleuvra autre chose que de l'eau !

- Non, mais... hésita Kuroko. J'ai l'impression que tu es plus en colère que d'habitude.

- Tu te fais des idées, répliqua Kagami avec un sourire de façade.

_La prochaine fois, oui, la prochaine fois... Quelque soit le domaine dans lequel nous nous affronterons... Ce sera moi le gagnant._

* * *

_*Maintenant tu es mon esclave. _Bon, je pense que tout le monde le sait, mais bon, au cas-où ^^ En fait, j'ai un peu déliré comme une débile en imaginant pleins de trucs XD Et je trouvais que l'anglais faisait classe :3

** _Mauvaise idée, chéri... Essayes-tu de partir ? Je ne suis pas d'accord. _Le petit plus, c'était surtout le "sweety" (chéri) ^^


End file.
